Surrender my soul
by erinv0725
Summary: Their road has never been easy...will they ever come together? And if they do will it be rough or gentle? Caryl 8B
1. Chapter 1

**SURRENDER MY SOUL**  
 _  
_ _ **Hello everybody, I've been so busy lately and bummed about the lack of Caryl on our televisions. The new trailer has given me hope, especially with Carol talking to someone about only having one night left, they could be dead tomorrow. I know it will not be what we want it to be and it'll probably be some bullshit of her trying to inspire Ezekiel to fight and not be a pussy but…this takes place in 8B, they are in the middle of All Out War. Obviously the characters do not belong to me, because if they did Caryl would be a power couple and sucking face on our screens. The italics are the inner thoughts. I decided not to reference anything regarding Carl and Carl's death because I'm not ready for that and I didn't want the sadness to be the tone of the story. This is probably gonna be a two-shot. The first part is a lot of dialogue and setting the scene, the second part will basically be all smut. Let me know if you enjoy this. Reviews are always welcome and appreciated. Love you all and Caryl on, baby!**_

Carol had finally arrived at Hilltop. She was exhausted and had lost count of how many hours straight she had been awake. She and Morgan had rescued Zeke and whatever other Kingdomers' they could find. Hilltop was the only logical location for them all to gather. Alexandria had been burnt to the ground and she was hoping that everyone would gather, at what she assumed, would now be "home base". Morgan, Ezekiel and the others were eating, Carol was not hungry. Her brain was always working, always planning, always watching, always ready. She can't remember the last time she felt any source of peace, maybe the prison?

She was outside sitting at the bench when she felt someone approaching, it was Morgan. "How you holding up? Any sign of the others?" She looked at Morgan, ready to give him a smart ass response and stopped herself, he was going through stuff and was in pain, too. "Not a peep, it's quiet, I used to like the quiet, now it just makes the thoughts in my head that much louder." She gave him a sideways smirk and they both just sat there staring at the sky. "Ezekiel wanted me to get you, wants to talk to you. He didn't say about what." Carol rolled her eyes and stood up, "don't wanna keep his majesty waiting". She placed her hand on Morgan's arm for a beat and then headed towards the main building to see what Ezekiel wanted.

As she was walking she heard one of the guards yelling. At first she thought it was the Saviors approaching but these were shouts of excitement. As the gates opened she saw him, she saw Daryl walking with Judith in his arms; the others were behind him but all she saw was him. It had been days since she had seen him and now she knew he was okay, he was alive. Before her mind could register her body's movements she realized she was running towards him with the biggest smile on her face. She needed to touch him and to see him, to make sure he was real. When Daryl realized she was there he set Judith down and caught Carol as she ran to him. They embraced, Daryl slightly picking her up off the ground. He kept her in his arms as she pulled back to look at him. They touched foreheads and simply held each other for a moment, he slid one of his hands up to grasp her face as the other stayed wrapped around her. He adjusted her head to where she was now staring into his eyes, "you good?" he asked. She responded "I'm here" and they smiled at each other. Daryl continued to hold her face and her hip as he slowly began leaning towards her, he was under her spell. She looked down to his lips and back into his eyes, he licked his lips as his face inched closer to hers. Rick beginning to talk pulled her from her trance. _Was Daryl about to kiss her?_

He released her and their haze was lifted, the moment fleeting. Carol leaned down to hug and kiss Judith. The little girl was growing up so fast. Daryl picked Judith back up and wrapped his arm around Carol as Rick began to talk to the group and catch everyone up on what had happened and what the plan was. Everyone would get something to eat, get cleaned up, and rest for the next couple of days. They were continuing their war in 3 days, they had to wait for Oceanside and another group that had been on a run to return. The group began to disperse, everyone going their own way for the evening. The sun was beginning to set as Carol remembered that Ezekiel wanted to see her.

 **LATER THAT EVENING:**

She opened the door to a bustling crowd, spotting Ezekiel in the dining area she walked over to him. She came to a stop in front of him, crossing her arms "Morgan said you wanted to see me". He looked broken, defeated. He looked up at her and simply nodded then spoke "is there somewhere we can go that is a little quieter than out here?" Carol had just been saying how she hated the quiet and here he was wanting to go somewhere quieter. He didn't wait on her to answer, he rose and nodded his head to indicate for her to walk in his general direction with him. They went into Gregory's office and Ezekiel shut the door. He began pacing and Carol just stood there waiting on him to speak.

"Why did you come back for me? Why did you save me?"

"It wasn't just me that saved you, Morgan helped me. It couldn't have been done without him. I came back for you because you needed saving. What, did you expect us to leave you? Even if you have given up hope and closed off yourself to the world, there are people that still care and that are still willing to fight."

He walked towards her and looked into her eyes, "what are you willing to fight for Carol?"

She hesitated, taking his question under consideration… "My family, that's the only thing left isn't it? Nothing is really right or wrong anymore, who is bad and who is good; the lines are so blurred. I'll have to answer for my sins one day, we all will. I just want to feel like I did everything in my power to save my family. I wanted to run from everything, to hide myself away. It worked for a while, but it's not who I am. I used to be a victim, I refuse to be that anymore. What's this really about Ezekiel?"

"You have saved me multiple times, you have given me comfort, you are a fiercely loyal human with a good heart and you are a beautiful woman. You could be a great leader."

Carol just stared at him, "I'm still not getting your point and why you wanted to see me."

"You make me want to be a better man, a better leader, a better person. You are the most amazing woman I have ever met. I could be an even better leader with you by my side." He got closer to her, and put his hands on either side of her arms. He began leaning into her. _He's going to kiss me_ , _this cannot be happening_. As Ezekiel's eyes shut and his lips were a whisper from her own, Carol abruptly leaned away from him realizing what was taking place. He kept his hold on her and looked at her confused. "Ezekiel, I don't know what this is. I'm sorry if I misled you but this is not going to happen."

"We could be amazing together Carol, I know you have feelings for me; why else would you have saved me and said the things you said to me after Shiva died? I feel this connection between us, you're going to deny that? Just imagine the community we could have, and we could be a power couple. My people love you, I could lead again, with you by my side" he stared at her waiting for a response. Carol was stunned speechless. What would she have to say to get him to understand she had no romantic feelings for this man, whatsoever? "Ezekiel, I don't feel anything for you but friendship, I'm sorry". She had already seen Tobin earlier, she really did not need this right now. Tobin had not understood anything about her, especially why she had felt she had to leave Alexandria. He accused her of abandoning him, did he not realize she had only used him? She told him she was sorry and that what was between them was no longer happening. She told him that she wanted to try and be "normal" with him, but it didn't work. He began acting like a child, almost to the point of throwing a tantrum and had walked away from her without a word. "Carol, Carol, hello!" Carol had been so focused on her discussion with Tobin earlier she had completely forgotten that she was now having a discussion with Ezekiel. And then it finally hit her full force. She was already taken, she could never have been with Tobin the way he wanted and she could never be with Ezekiel. There was no past or future with either of them because her heart belonged to Daryl, had for a long time. She decided the best way to deal with this was what she should've also done with Tobin, she began "Ezekiel, my heart is already taken; my whole heart. I gave it away a long time ago; it belongs to someone else and now it's time to confess." She was now in a wondrous daze, her mind was racing as she was trying to figure out a way to tell Daryl that she loved him, Ezekiel already forgotten.

She began walking towards the exit of the building, as she got outside her eyes landed on Daryl, across the way sitting at a picnic table, alone. This was it, it was now or never. She began walking towards him like she was on a mission, as her pace quickened she felt someone grab her arm. She turned around to find Ezekiel was back and trying to get her attention. When she looked back at the table, Daryl was gone. "What do you want Ezekiel? This conversation is over." He looked at her with desperation in his eyes, "please Carol give me a chance. I can be the man you need and the man you deserve." _Was he freakin' serious?_ As Carol was about to answer him someone else chimed in. "I think the woman made her position pretty clear already, anything else you can handle yourself". It was Daryl, he hadn't disappeared, and he had come to her. He looked at her and did a small smirk, ignoring Ezekiel, he placed his hand around Carol's arm and began pulling her "can we talk?" She nodded her head and looked back at Ezekiel, "goodnight" and that was the last thing she said to him.

Daryl took her into one of the trailers off to the side near the gate. "He likes you" was all Daryl said to her as he closed the door. Carol remained silent trying to figure out what to say. She never had this problem with him before. "I told him I wasn't interested"

"Well he didn't seem to be taking the rejection very well. You lead him on?" Daryl asked looking over his shoulder at her.

 _Did he really pull her in here to be an ass?_ She couldn't figure out why all of a sudden he was getting defensive and questioning. "No, I didn't lead him on Daryl, he mistook my kindness and caring for something else."

"Do you care about him?"

"I do care for him, but I don't want to be involved with him. What's with all the questions? You said you wanted to talk to me, so talk to me." She was getting pissed. He was the one that had pulled her away, he was the one being an overprotective asshole. "I'm glad you are here and we are safe Daryl, I'm so tired. We could be dead tomorrow, all we have is the moment, right now, tonight. I'm sorry if I've caused you to be angry, I've just missed you." Carol began to rise to leave. _I guess this isn't the time to tell him I love him, he's so angry, is he angry at me? Is he angry at Negan? I can't cause him anymore pain. Maybe it's not our time, it's never the right time._ He didn't respond to anything she had said.

He began pacing back and forth, seeing Carol at the gates, the security of her being in his arms. It felt so right. They kept finding each other. What if they ran out of chances? They only have tonight. They keep getting pulled apart, what if their nine lives eventually ran out? He cannot leave this world without knowing what it would be like to touch her skin, to taste her lips, or to feel her heat. _Fuck it  
_  
He stormed towards her and locked her against the wall before she could leave him again. He had his hands locked on either side of her head, they were nose to nose. She saw the pure want in his eyes, and he saw something in hers. He had seen that look before…  
 **  
Daryl flashbacks to the prison**  
He wanted to go to her then. Merle was always right, he was a wuss, he could never be a man that would take what he wanted. He wanted Carol, he had wanted her since he saw her plunge that ax into her husband's skull. He could never sleep, one night at the prison he was wandering and ended up in front of Carol's cell. He heard soft noises coming from her cell, as he got closer and stood in the shadows he saw that she was not having a bad dream. There was Carol, lying on her cot with her panties stretched between her legs that were pulled up towards her abdomen; her hand buried between her legs. Her legs were opened as wide as her panties would stretch. All he could see was her hand working and her naked breasts heaving with her aroused breathing, glistening with sweat. He couldn't take his eyes from her. Her head was rolled to the side with her face towards him but her eyes were closed, her nostrils flared and her mouth was slightly opened. She would bite her bottom lip along with the hitches in her breathing. The noises she would make, the hitch in her breathing, he wanted to be the cause of the sweet noises coming from her body. He stood in the shadows like a silent guardian and a silent pervert. He wanted her under him, he had fantasized a million times of what she would look like, feel like, smell like. She looked even better than he imagined. Her breasts were perfect, her mouth… and all of a sudden her mouth was in an "O" shape and she began shaking. She had just cum in front of Daryl and it was the sexiest thing he had ever seen.

He wanted to go to her, climb on her and claim her as his. _What am I doing? We aren't animals._ He swore to himself that evening he would never be good enough for her, he couldn't possibly be what she needed. Who was she thinking about as she pleasured herself? He went back to his cell and was wide awake with a massive erection, he stroked himself to oblivion imagining it was Carol's delicate hand wrapped around him and not his own. He fell asleep rapidly after he came with dreams of his woman.

The next morning he awoke and went to the kitchen. Carol had prepared breakfast and when she looked at him as she handed him his breakfast plate her eyes were filled with lust and passion, for him. Did she know he wanted her, was she thinking of him last night as he watched her? That morning he made a promise to himself, he couldn't be her protector and her lover. He had to make a choice. He loved her too much to lose her. He decided he would distance himself and watch out for her, he would be her man of honor. The next day he returned from a run to find her gone, Rick had banished her and he thought he'd never see her again.

 **Back to the present**  
Her eyes looked just like they had that morning in this moment. He couldn't let the moment get away from him again. "I don't want to talk Carol, you know I'm not good with words. All I want to do is this…"  
and he kissed her. 


	2. Chapter 2

Surrender the Soul  
Part 2

As Daryl finally surrendered his soul to this woman fully and stopped ignoring everything inside of him that told him to take her for his, he leaned into her. He leaned his whole body against her to push her against the wall so there was absolutely no chance of her being able to escape. As he slowly got closer and closer to her face, her eyes darkened. Did she know what he was about to do? He could hear her breathing picking up and moved his hands from the wall to take her hands and place both their hands where his had just been. He had her arms spread to where she could not hide from him, he was in control now. He finally pressed his lips to hers and when he did it was the best thing he had ever felt. He leaned more into her and was slowly nibbling her lips and kissing her. He was trying to gain access to her mouth, wanted her to open for him and finally she did. He began plundering her mouth like he couldn't get enough of her taste and she let out a moan that drove him mad. His hands began moving slowly down her arms and she kept her arms against the wall above her head. He was slowly descending, feeling her. They kissed for what felt like hours but was merely minutes, she didn't think she'd ever be able to stop kissing him.

He leaned back the slightest bit, moving one of his hands down to grab her hip. The reflection that bounced off of her skin, he had never seen anything so beautiful. She was so vulnerable in that moment, she had let her guard down for him and had no farces to protect herself, and finally, she was his Carol. The sun outside was pouring into the window at its most fierce glow of the day, it would be dark soon. He did not move his hands from her nor his body. He broke the connection of their eyes and looked down. She could tell something was still bothering him, she had no idea what it was. Finally, he spoke, "I love you, Carol" He looked back up at her and she had tears welling in her eyes. She began sobbing and simply responded "I love you, too" He kissed her again, he could taste the tears falling down her face to her mouth but he didn't care. She loved him, he was going to live and survive on that fact until the day he died.

The kissing gradually began to get more passionate and more out of control. Daryl didn't even realize that he had begun grinding into her and she was thrusting back against him. He was still holding her in place, all that was moving was there hips against each other. They were creating a beautiful friction, that if they weren't careful would cause both of them to end this long before it had truly begun. She could feel what she was doing to him and she loved it. He seemed to be in the moment, he was no longer being shy Daryl but possessive, take charge Daryl and she loved it. This time Carol was the one to initiate ending their kiss. When their lips parted they both stared into each other's eyes, the sun had gone down, it was dark and ghostly quiet except for their heavy panting of their breathing. Carol broke the silence "take me, Daryl. I want you to make me yours" Daryl stopped moving, stopped breathing. He was hesitant at first, but God he wanted this as much, if not more, than she did. His grip on her hip got tighter while his other hand moved to lock around her waist. He pulled her back to him and began kissing her again, this time he did not question, did not hesitate. As he kissed her they began grinding against each other all over again and she moved her hands up into his hair and pulled, directing his face where she wanted him against her lips. When he felt her pull his hair he went to full hardness against her and reached both of his hands around to grab her ass and to pull her flush against him. Carol gasped into their kiss and began grinding against him harder.  
Daryl went to take one of his hands to roam up towards her breast, he was running his fingers lightly under her shirt against her soft belly and then he came across a barrier. Her damn kingdom armor was in the way no matter where he went, blocking her legs, her stomach, her breasts, even her damn arms. "This shit's got to go" he said as he began undoing the armor around her legs. Carol looked down at him, she didn't get why he all of a sudden had stopped and then she realized and began giggling. He hadn't heard that in so long, it made him smile. "Can't get to ya with all this shit in the way". He looked up at her as he said it and was still undoing the armor, he had everything removed except for the piece around her abdomen. He looked at her and caught her rolling her eyes at him with a smirk on her lips, "did you just roll ya eyes at me woman?" he asked her. "What if I did, what are you going to do about it?" she said with a blink of her eyes and a smirk of her own. God he had missed this, they hadn't played around like this in so long but he knew exactly what he was going to do about it. Her mood had him giddy and all of a sudden he got serious, stared at her and ripped the armor that was around her abdomen apart, the sound of Velcro ripping filled the air and falling to the floor caused Carol's pussy to flood with her arousal and her mouth was left hanging open. She only ever saw this side of him when he was hunting or when he was upset. But now, he had this aggression, passion, and want because he wanted her and it was turning her the hell on. This time she walked towards him, grabbed him around his neck and brought his mouth down to hers in a passionate kiss.

She began unbuttoning his navy shirt that he had been wearing and began pushing him towards the bed that was in the corner of the trailer. She pushed him down on the bed and got to the last button and ripped his shirt down his arms as she attacked his mouth again. She pulled back and began running her arms all over his abdomen, his arms, wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his head to her chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and they held each other. This is what they both had wanted and needed for years, even if it wasn't the right time they couldn't wait to be together any longer. They had done right by everyone else, they had survived and it was to bring them to this moment. He looked up at her, grabbed her shirt from the bottom hem and began pulling it over her head. When he had it off of her he stared at her as he rubbed his hands all over her chest, arms, getting familiar with this foreign part of her that he had never seen. He felt like he was witnessing something sacred, he had to cherish every moment of it. Carol backed up a little, standing in front of him as he remained on the bed. She slowly reached behind her to undo her bra and let it fall to her feet. She stood in front of him. He stared at her, taking her all in. "You're so beautiful" he stuck his hand out, she took it and he pulled her towards him. He was caressing her back as he brought her belly to his face and began kissing her abdomen, working his way up to her breasts. He slid his hand to take her left breast in his hand, teasing her nipple while he took her other nipple into his mouth. She arched her back, her head falling backwards as he worshipped her breasts. She began running her hands through his hair, holding him to her, never wanting him to stop. She moved to straddle him but before they could fall softly to the mattress he had flipped her to where he was hovering over her.

He began kissing her neck and rubbing against her, his hands were everywhere. He had to feel all of her and he began getting irritated again at the barriers between them. He abruptly stood up leaving Carol on the bed alone. He quickly ripped off his pants, he had no underwear on. She grinned and took all of him in, he was gorgeous. He was toned all over, tan in some places more than other because of being in the sun all of the time, his face was flushed, his hair tousled, and he was fully erect and it was all in response to her. She scooted towards the top of the bed, her eyes never leaving his. She was topless, but still had her pants on. He had bared himself for her, she wanted to do the same for him. Never breaking eye contact she began slowly unbuttoning her pants and zipper. She began shimmying out of her pants and threw them to the ground beside the bed. She stayed in her panties, anchoring her feet to the bed and bringing her knees up the slightest bit then she parted her knees where he had a direct view of her core. He didn't think he could possibly become any harder but as he watched her open herself up to him, clad only in her panties, her legs open for him, and her breasts heaving he knew this was Heaven.

She instantly became Daryl's prey, he crawled towards her on the bed and before he ascended to kiss her, he stopped right over her panties and breathed heavily over her mound, whispering "I want to kiss you everywhere, especially here" and he placed the gentlest kiss over her panties and her core flooded. He kept breathing over her and took his hand and placed his palm over her, applying the slightest amount of pressure to create the friction that she was desperately seeking. He could tell she was loving every moment of this because she began rolling her hips towards his hand, seeking more.

He crawled up her body and their lips met again, their tongues began fighting for dominance, their hands were all over each other. "I want you, Daryl. I can't wait anymore", with that Daryl grabbed her ankles, pulled her to where she was laying flat under him and he grabbed her panties, pulling them down and off of her. As she lifted her legs for him to remove them from her he kissed her ankles, kissing all the way up her leg, and then the other. He kissed right below her belly button and up to her chin, her cheeks, her forehead, and then her lips. He was caressing the side of her thigh as he pulled her leg up to wrap around him. Finally, his dick rubbed against her outer lips and they both moaned. Daryl grabbed his length and began teasing her, rubbing it up and down her slit. He slowly began inching his way into her heat. She was so tight, so wet. They kept their eyes locked on each other as he entered her all the way, burying himself in her heat. They fit perfectly, it was always meant to be like this. He began moving in and out of her, it started out slowly and he began picking up his pace. Carol wrapped her legs around him, holding him to her. Their chests were pressed up against each other, their limbs tangled together. She had her hands digging into his back as she held him to her as he trust in and out of her. She began clawing at his back, pressing her nails into his skin and this made him pick up his pace. "Harder, harder" Carol cried as Daryl began to thrust faster and faster into her. He put every emotion he had ever felt towards this woman kept pumping into her. He knew in that moment he would never have his fill of her. He could feel her clamping around him, was she close? He wasn't ready for this to be over. He slowed his pace and sat back on his knees, pulling her to where she was in his lap, straddling him. He kept his hand locked on her neck, making love to her mouth as he made love to the most intimate part of her. The new position changed the angle and he was hitting the deepest part of her. He took both his hands and brought them around to cup her ass, controlling her movements while she was controlling the speed of their thrusts. She was going up and down on him so fast, bringing his face to her chest. They were both panting, sweating, and just as he was worried he was going to cum before her, leaving her unsatisfied, he felt it. She spasmed around him so hard it set off his own orgasm and they climaxed together. He saw stars as her white heat exploded around him, and he spilled into her.

Their bodies were still every now and then grinding against the other, riding out the last remaining remnants of their orgasms. She placed her forehead against his, still in his lap with him still nestled inside of her warmth. They kissed slowly and Daryl finally spoke, "I love you, sweetheart"

She smiled and began crying, they parted and he cradled her to him. The last thing Carol remembered before she fell into the best sleep she'd had since before the outbreak, was him saying those words to her and the feel of his steady breath against her neck as he held her.

 **Later that evening:**

Carol had woken up, Daryl was sound asleep and he looked so peaceful. She couldn't believe they had finally broken past the barrier they had had up for so long. She felt like she had dreamed them making love, but in fact he was here with her. She went to the bathroom and put her underwear and his shirt on. She began rummaging around the room looking for any food, she found some crackers and water. She didn't want to leave their safe haven they had created, she wasn't sure how long it would last.

She wandered around the room, just looking at things. She came across a couple of knives, ammo, random magazines, and then she spotted something. She caught the faintest glimpse of a ring in the distance. It was hard to tell what it was because it was so dark in the room. She grabbed it and brought it up to her eyes, it was beautiful. It was a simple silver band with a beautiful jasper stone glistening in the moonlight. She wondered who it had belonged to and why Daryl had it. All of a sudden she looked in the mirror that was in front of her on the dresser and she squealed, Daryl had come up behind her. She hadn't even heard him awaken and here he was standing behind her. He truly was a hunter. "What ya got there?" he asked her. "It's beautiful, I wonder who this belonged to?" she responded. "It belongs to a very special woman, was given to her by a man that cared for her very much. When we were at the prison and I had gone on that run after Karen and David, the one with Tyreese; I found this stone in the midst of all this rubble at a gas station. I thought of you right away, how beautiful this would look on you. I had one of the women from Woodbury help me find a ring with a right setting, I ground the jasper stone myself. When I got back from the run, found out what Rick had done to you, then the Governor attacked I never got my chance. I didn't think I'd ever have the chance again, then you rescued us from Terminus and then after that you distanced yourself, so did I. I came back that day, I was going to give this to you, but you were gone. I made a promise to myself back at the prison. I knew I loved you then, but I felt like I couldn't be your lover and protect you. I felt like I had to make a choice that I could live with. As long as I had you near me, in my life and you were safe; I told myself that would be good enough. I realized I was crazy, I wanted to tell you. When I finally made the decision to tell you, everything fell apart and you were gone and then everything else happened. I was going to confess my love to you, ask you to marry me".

Carol was shocked, he had loved her that long? "I would've said yes" she smiled at him. She looked away, back down at the ring. "It's too late now, too much has happened. The ring is beautiful, the dream is beautiful, but too much has happened. I've committed too many sins Daryl, I'm not a good person. You deserve more than I can offer." She went to walk away from him, he was livid.

"So, are you saying us making love means nothing? What if I asked you now? What would you say? It's a new world baby, new rules. You just say yes and we are married. I want you to be my wife Carol. We've both done things that we might not ever get over, but the biggest regret I would ever have is if I didn't put my heart out there. You made me wanna do that, you said yourself, I'm a man; I know what I want!"

"You don't want me Daryl, you couldn't possibly want this" she said as she gestured down towards herself.

The more she was talking, the more pissed he was becoming.

He yanked the ring from her hand and set it down on the dresser. He moved up behind her and rubbed his growing erection against her ass. She gasped and met his eyes in the mirror. "Does this feel like someone who doesn't want you? That doesn't think ya good enough?"

"I'm going to erase all the pain. I want you to let me love the pain away. Let me love you, please baby"

He was still naked, he was growing harder by the second and he reached around and began unbuttoning his shirt that she was wearing. He pulled it down her arms, but left it to where it was bounding her arms, she couldn't move them. He grabbed her head and turned her to where their lips could meet and they began kissing as he lowered his other hand to rest outside of her panties. He began rubbing against her through the thin fabric, teasing her.

"I want to hear you speaking just for me, tell me baby. Tell me your mine" She wouldn't say it. He put his hand inside of her underwear and inserted two fingers into her, she was dripping wet. She moaned into his mouth as he fingered her. The movements of his fingers dipping into her matched the rhythm of his tongue invading her mouth. He kept one hand on her chin as he used his other hand to move her panties to the side and thrust into her from behind.

"Everything's ours baby, just for a few hours, the world is ours. I want you to look at me and to let go. Let my love for you wash over you. You are beautiful, you are perfect, and you're not a monster. I will never hurt you like Ed, I will never betray you like Rick, you are my equal in every way. You are sexy, you are beautiful, you are mine…tell me you're mine and only mine. I want to hear you say it! Say it!"

"I'm yours" she spoke finally. He couldn't hear her, he wanted to hear her scream it. "Not good enough Carol, again" he stopped his hand but continued to thrust into her. "Open your eyes, Carol. Look at me". She opened her eyes and met his in the reflection of the mirror. The love she saw reflected back at her almost caused her to lose it without him even continuing his movements. He was still thrusting into her, he wound his arm around to where he could have it wrapped around her but locked his hand around her chin so she had no choice but to watch them make love. His other hand dipped back between her legs and began rubbing her clit. As soon as he touched her he felt her head go weak but his hand locked on her chin supported it and she went to close her eyes. "No" he said firmly, "I want you to see what I see. Look at how beautiful you are, I love you Carol, only you, forever." They continued to look at each other, she placed her stomach against the dresser to brace herself for him, her arms still bound. She was pushing back against him as hard as he was thrusting into her. Their eyes stayed connected as he spilled into her and she exploded around him. It was the most intense lovemaking she had ever experienced. She wanted him over and over again.

He placed a kiss at the base of her neck and then he reached down and grabbed the ring, their bodies were still joined and he placed the ring on her finger. "Will you marry me and make me the happiest man in this fucked up world?"

"Yes, Daryl. I'll marry you."

He slid from her body and turned her to him, they hugged each other, held each other. They got cleaned up, they needed to get some much deserved rest. Their bodies were sated, they were together, they were happy, and they had a war to finish. He spooned her from behind and as he felt her breathing becoming softer he whispered "Goodnight Mrs. Dixon, I love you"


End file.
